


I Can Only Choose One

by NaegiMakotos



Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 07:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaegiMakotos/pseuds/NaegiMakotos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maizono has 2 choices, her life and her dream, or the one she loves. Which one does she choose? *Chapter 1 spoilers*</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can Only Choose One

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on twitter told me to write a poem about Maizono so I did! Spoilers for chapter 1 are here don't say I didn't warn you.

I'm with all the cooler kids,  
but I'm not sure if I wanna be.  
It seems the lesser known  
are the nicest of people,  
and I think I could fall in love with one.

But that's not something  
that someone like me should ever do,  
isn't that right?  
I guess it's better to ignore this  
but what will happen to me if I can't?

Everything seems okay most of the time  
but when I talk to him, why is it different?  
My eyes are set on fame and inspiration,  
so why is my heart set on his kindness?  
Is there a way out of this, or am I stuck?

My life and my dream, or my love.  
I have to choose one,  
yet I don't know what to pick.  
Do I kill to save myself,  
or do I love and get myself killed?

And with that choice I write the note  
that kills my love and saves my dream.  
Or at least, that's what I thought.  
But now I'm here with a knife in my gut,  
getting myself killed for love.

So with my final strength,  
I dip my finger in my own blood,  
and I write my last words with him in my mind.  
Please forgive me, and become my new dream.  
My life is cut short.


End file.
